Scars
by XthirteenX
Summary: Just a sweet brotherly moment between two of our favorite vamps concerning Jasper's battle scars. a longer version will be put up soon but this is only a one-shot


Disclaimer: i own nothing in this story or the characters except for Robert who i just made up. this is the original version i will also put up an extended version later so look forward to it! it will include an awesome hobo with a pink backpack! i really saw one like that!

For the eighth time that day Jasper sighed as he walked to his first class at Forks High School. He silently walked into his Algebra class with Mr. Fields and took the seat his teacher had assigned him to. The teacher went on and on about what the class would be doing over the semester stuff that Jasper had been taught many times before. The bell rang and the teacher dismissed the class upset that he hadn't finished going over the material. Jasper quickly walked to his next class trying not to think about how easily he could kill all the humans as they rushed around him rushing to find their next class. He had history next with Rosalie his 'twin' the teacher kindly sat them next to each other. History was simple but the humans seemed to have trouble keeping up as the teacher erased the board every five minutes. They would be studying the Civil War in the second semester much to Jasper's pleasure. The thought of seeing pictures of his old comrades made him excited yet sad to know that they were dead. After Science the Cullens all had lunch. The pushed the food around their trays not talking. Edward was staring at the new girl Isabella Swan while Alice stiffened and her eyes glazed over, Jasper immediately placed his hand on top of hers. Edward's eyes widened before softening as Alice slowly came out of the trance.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked concerned, staring into her light gold eyes.

"It's nothing." she whispered standing up. She kissed his cheek as she left to dump her tray before walking briskly out of the cafeteria with grace not even a ballet dancer could achieve. The rest of the Cullens and the Hales left the cafeteria after a few moments of calm silence. Jasper headed to Language Arts holding his breath the whole way to the class. He sat silently and waited for the bell to ring and get him out of the stuffy room and away from the smell of the sweet irresistible blood. After what felt like hours the teacher dismissed them and Jasper rushed out of the room quickly. He headed to PE, one of the many classes that he had with Emmett.

Jasper reluctantly walked into the boys changing room and pulled out his PE clothes. Emmett walked in and clapped Jasper on the back lightly so that it wouldn't be as loud as it normally would. Slowly and reluctantly he pulled off his shirt. From behind Jasper he could feel the curiosity spike and heard one student stumble forward as his friends pushed him forward. Emmett watched this with curiosity. Jasper raised an eyebrow as the boy stuttered trying to find the right words. His name was... Tim? Tom? Bob? Then it clicked in Emmett's mind, Robert.

"Um well we were all just um wondering uh... how you got all those scars...?" Robert asked nervously. Jasper stared at the floor remembering how each scar felt when he got it and how he was used for someone else's own personal gain. His mind was blurred as he remembered how the blood of a human tasted ,so sweet, it made his mouth fill with venom and he could hear the heartbeat of every student in the room he could feel the blood pulsing in their veins. Then he thought about Alice how upset and sad she would be but would never blame him, how worried Esme would be and how accepting she would still be of him. The thought drained his mouth of the venom and he began to shake so gently that no human could see ,if he was human he would be crying, but Emmett could. Emmett laid a hand on his shoulder in a comforting manner.

"He doesn't like to talk about it." Emmett said dismissing the conversation protectively stepping in-front of Jasper blocking him from view. The boy nodded quickly and rushed back to has eager friends and went into a complete description of how the conversation went exaggerating extremely as expected. Emmett gently shook Jasper's shoulder to get his attention. Jasper blinked quickly and shook as he looked up to glance at Emmett who smiled reassuringly at him. He smiled back timidly. They both changed quickly and headed into the gym side by side.

"Het Em?" he started timidly.

"Yea Jazz?" he asked waiting calmly.

"Thanks." Jasper whispered to low for humans to hear.

"No prob little bro." Emmett smiled and ruffled Jasper's already messy hair. thanx please R&R 


End file.
